


Sober Eyes, Warm Lips

by KassandraScarlett



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Boys In Love, Drug Use, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Rehabilitation, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 19:11:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17751797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KassandraScarlett/pseuds/KassandraScarlett
Summary: It's been five years since they last met. Now, fate throws them back together. In this instance, fate comes in the form of Darcy Lewis.





	Sober Eyes, Warm Lips

**Author's Note:**

> Written for #RiversDayOfLove writing challenge on Tumblr, by @loki-the-fox.
> 
> Prompt: Person A is talked into going on a blind date with person B.

  “I've got you a date,” Darcy announced, as soon as Loki walked into the office.

  “I want the edited version on my desk by this afternoon, Miss Lewis,” Loki replied, expertly ignoring what she’d said.

  “Oh, they’re already done,” she said, which wasn’t a surprise, because Darcy was one hell of an excellent PA. “And I’m multitasking. So, your date.”

  Loki sighed, taking his seat behind his desk. Darcy perched on the top, legs crossed at the ankles, hands folded daintily on her lap. That was the only ' _dainty_ ' thing about her. Anyone else, Loki would have snapped and rebuked for unprofessional conduct, but Darcy was a friend. She’d been there for him when...

  “I'm not interested in a date,” he spoke slowly, as politely as he could manage. “I'm far too busy, I couldn’t possibly handle a romantic relationship on top of my work-“

  “No, that won’t be a problem, this guy is just as much a workaholic as you are,” Darcy grinned evilly.

  He groaned in response, resisting the urge to bang his head on something. The Editor-in-chief had to show some decorum.

  “What do I have to do to get you off my case?” He half-pleaded.

  “Go on the date,” she answered promptly. When he looked back up at her, her eyes softened minutely. “It’s been almost five years,” she reminded him. “Five years and you’ve had a handful of flings, none of which ever led anywhere. You never _wanted_ them to lead anywhere. Maybe it’s time you actually try for a real relationship again?”

  Loki wanted to say ' _no_ '. He knew there wasn’t much chance that he would ever actually fall in love again. Not now he knew what it was supposed to feel like, and had lost it. But Darcy wasn’t going to leave it alone.

  “Fine,” he groused. “One date.”

  She brightened up immediately. “Great,” she chirped, clapping her hands. “You're meeting him at the outdoors café near the park. Know the place?”

  “Yes.”

  “Right, he should be arriving there in fifteen minutes. If you leave now, you’ll get there in twenty.” She leapt up, repacking his bag. “Go, go, go!”

  “Darcy, I can’t go now! I’ve got work!” Loki cried.

  She ignored him completely, pushing him towards the door. “Take off that tie,” she muttered, before yanking it over his head herself. Deaf to his protests, she deftly undid the first two buttons of his shirt, pushed up his sleeves and mussed up his hair slightly, all under one minute. “There,” she said, stepping back with a satisfied smile. “Now you look date-ready.” She resumed pushing him out. “Now, go. He'll be wearing a dark blazer with bizarre sunglasses, and he’ll look like a million dollars, both figuratively and literally.”

  “What's his name?” He yelled, but she'd already disappeared into her own office.

  Shaking his head in despair, he hailed a cab. Try as he might, he couldn’t quite work up any excitement. As predicted, he arrived in twenty minutes. Paying the driver, he looked around, searching for a man who fit Darcy’s description. There were three men wearing dark blazers, and only one of them was sitting alone-

  Loki felt his heart skip, beating an almost painful rhythm against his ribcage.

  Tony Stark was just a few yards away from him, dark blue blazer off setting the band t-shirt he was sure to be wearing underneath it, sunglasses settled over his eyes, and a phone in his hand, _looking like a million dollars_. He suddenly felt like an idiot. Because weren’t those the exact words he’d once used regularly to describe his boyfriend?

  He had to leave. This was a bad idea, he couldn't do this, Tony wouldn't want to see him, _hewasgoingtokillDarcy_ -

  Tony looked up. Their eyes met. He smiled, slow and surprised, and Loki found himself walking towards him, as if pulled by a string.

  “Well, you are definitely not who I was expecting,” Tony remarked with a grin. “Let me guess. Darcy put you up to this?”

  Loki nodded. “Sif?”

  “Yep. Told me it was her wife's co-worker.” He shook his head. “I always knew it was a bad idea to let those two meet, let alone get married.”

  Loki laughed, knowing he sounded slightly strangled. “Not that this isn’t... You know, a... It’s not an unpleasant surprise, but,” he swallowed. Why was he so nervous? “What are you doing here?”

  Tony winced. “I'm not stalking you, if that's what you're asking. I had no idea you were here. But Stark Tower is being opened next week, and Pepper thought I should be here for it.” The words were rushed, like he thought he wasn’t going to be believed.

  “Yes, I, I heard about, I read about the Tower,” Loki nodded. “Clean energy. You finally did it.”

  Just like that, Tony relaxed. “Yeah,” he said, sounding genuinely happy. “I finally did it.”

  “I always knew you would.” The words were out before he could stop them. Silence settled around them. “You look good, Tony,” Loki said softly. To his surprise, Tony took off his glares, leaving himself vulnerable, in a way.

  “Three years in rehab will do that to a person,” he chuckled without humour. “I'm sure you'd read about it.”

  “I had to,” he defended himself. “It was the only way I could know if you were... Okay.”

  “Why?” Tony frowned, confusion colouring his tone. “Why did you care? You were the one who ended it.”

  Loki remembered that day, all too clearly. He remembered staying up late until Tony came back home, smelling of smoke, eyes glazed and pupils dilated, stumbling and rambling nonsense. He remembered his heart breaking after one too many nights of the same pattern, giving him an ultimatum. “ _I can't be with you, Tony_ ,” he'd said. “ _Not when you keep doing this to yourself_.” And he'd left, had left the mansion, Malibu, left California itself.

  "Doesn't mean I stopped...” _Loving you, needing you_. “... Caring about you.”

  Tony shrunk back. “But you never came back,” he mumbled. “You just... Walked out the door and left.”

  “You didn't stop me,” Loki reminded. “I was waiting for you to stop me. I stayed with Thor for two weeks, waiting for you to call. But you didn't and I thought, I figured you didn't care. So I came here.”

  “I didn't think you wanted me to stop you. I thought you'd be better off without me, and I was right.” He paused, then laughed, self-deprecatingly. “God, we’re a pair of marvels, aren’t we, Lokes?”

  Something warmed in his chest at the old nickname, affectionate and fond in its familiarity. With abrupt suddenness, he realized the date.

  “Hey,” he said softly, tentatively reaching out with his fingers to touch Tony's hand. He started at the caress, brown eyes wide and open at the gesture. “Let's try again,” he offered, holding Tony's gaze. “We’re both older, more mature, we’re both in a good place. If you want, let's. Let's try.”

 Tony’s lips parted in a tremulous smile, and Loki recalled the warmth of his kisses, the sheer love and dedication that seemed to pour from every inch of the man. “Yes,” he whispered, and Loki noticed how close they’d gotten. “Yes, I’d love to try again.”

  Hesitantly, Loki inched forward, eyes locked to gauge his reaction, and pressed his lips lightly to Tony's. There was a small hitch in his breath, as Tony's hold on his hand tightened, and they kissed for the first time in five years. It was nostalgic and entirely new all at once, and when they drew away from each other, both their faces lit up with bright smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeahhhh, it's maybe not exactly what the prompt had in mind, but it's still a blind date, with a sprinkle of angst. A very light sprinkle.


End file.
